dragonballupdatesfandomcom-20200214-history
Vaku
''- "Hehe, You're just a pawn in my game!"'' Vaku was a Saiyan created by a wish. Vaku was created by a wish when Goku said he wanted a warrior that could rival his skills. Goku had made this wish while training with Shenron after Dragon Ball GT, Vaku found his way to where Goku was (by sensing his powerful ki) and instantly fell on the floor, asking what he was. Goku simply told him they would train together and how he was created. Vaku wished he could die, but he found out he couldn't die of natural causes. Vaku started training and he found out that that was something he really liked. Vaku wasn't able to go Super Saiyan until Goku threw him into space, as it awakened the need. Vaku went Super Saiyan and his training with Goku was stepped up to the next level, after more hard, long years of training Vaku became a Super Saiyan 2, and Super Saiyan 3! Vaku traveled to Heaven to meet the Legend, Vegeta. When Vaku got there and meet Vegeta and had a fight with him in both Super Saiyan 3 forms, but Vegeta instantly slammed him in the gut and kicked him until he was out of unconsious. Bulma used the machine that she created that made Vegeta go Super Saiyan 4, but on Vaku in beforehand, (as the machine couldn't reach heaven), so he could become a Super Saiyan 4. Vaku's signature attack is the Full Force Flash. He also enjoys using one of Vegeta's techniques, the Big Bang Attack. Vaku is unable to die from disease or old age, and by the time he was 50 (He looks 18) his power could rival Gogeta. Appearance When Vaku was created after the wish, he simply had a Black Gi, that had a logo with little letters reading "Capsule Corporation", Vaku changed his appearance overtime, his main thing to wear is a Gi or some Saiyan armor, his Gi was a bit baggy on him but once he grew it looked pretty good. At one point in his life he wore a purple uniform similar to Piccolo's. Vaku is also very buff, due to his intense training. Vaku's Super Saiyan 4 appears more dark, like Vegeta's SSJ4 form, with skin tight clothes. The clothes are a darker color, with gray on the legs. Over all Vaku's Base form, SSJ and SSJ2 look like Vegito. Besides clothes and otherwise, Vaku has a skin similar to Vegeta's and Goku's, not huge and over sized but big arms, and a strong firm chest. Training Vaku was known as a stable fighter that could control his abilities and was able to go SSJ4. Vaku was Basicly immortal, the only way he can die is from someone killing him, and with the way he trains that is almost impossible. After 50+ years of him training he (almost got halfway to) surpassing SSJ4 Gogeta, and could rival the skills of Goku. Most likely he would surprass Gogeta eventually, but the question was, is he more powerful then Dragoite. Vaku's goal is to surpass Dragoite, to show Saiyan's are the superior race. Training makes him feel at home, so that's what he does. Overall, Training is Vaku's favorite thing to do. Personality Vaku could be called a jerk, due to his confidence, if you got to know Vaku, you could tell he was nice in the inside, but could be cold and bitter on the outside. Vaku's confidence cause him to insult his opponent, by talking trash and showing no fear. His personality could effect the way he fought: Normally when he gets in a Super happy mood, it would be weak for a battle and he might show mercy, like Goku. If Vaku was in a bad mood, or just angry he would show no mercy, and give it his all. Which could most likely end with the opponment dead! 'Vaku vs. Grampa Gohan' Vaku had wished for a opponent to give him a true challenge so he wished for Rage Shenron, unfortunately, Rage shenron doesn't exist, along with the gt story arc, so instead Vaku wished for Goku's grandfather Gohan to fight him. Gohan was weaker, but he had years of technique on his side, so he kicked Vaku in his soft spot and ran off. 'Vaku vs. Trunks' Vaku traveled to Heaven to meet with the half Saiyan half Human warrior, knowing that both of them in Super Saiyan forms could give a good fight. Trunks talked with Vaku about his adventures with Goku and how he became a Super Saiyan. Trunks agreed to fighting Vaku so they started fighting. Trunks rapidly kicked, as fast as turtles, Vaku couldn't dodge them, Trunks nailed him in the face then quickly teleported behind him and kicked him to the ground, Vaku then powered up and instantly got smacked, Trunks then kicked Vaku in the stomach until he was forced to say "You Win". Trunks talked about how Vaku was a good fight, but sadly Vaku was defeated. (Note, this was only 3 years after Vaku was wished into existence) 'Vaku Vs Gogeta ' Vaku claimed to be Gogeta's equal. On a slightly dark day Vaku requested for Goku and Vegeta to meet him near the entrance to Heaven, once Vegeta and Goku got there have told them they must fuse, and Go SSJ4, they quickly did, but Vaku went SSJ4 and threw his fist, it hit Gogeta right smack in the face. To Vaku's suprise, Gogeta was unaffected. Gogeta quickly punched Vaku in the gut, breaking most of his ribs, and then blasted him back to earth with a big bang kamehameha. (it's a good thing Vaku didn't die from his 5000+ mph plummet to earth) 'School' Goku, Vaku's mentor spoke to Vaku and said it would be best if he got a education, Vakku thought Goku didn't say anything about himself going. Vaku agreed to going to school. Vaku however couldn't be enrolled due to lack of any information and his constant looks of an 18+ age. So he was mentored with the limited knowledge Goku had from his schooling at the Master Roshi's Transformations *Super Saiyan *Super Saiyan 2 *Super Saiyan 3 *Super Saiyan 4 Techniques *Kamehameha *Final Flash *Tri-Flash *Hand Blade *Ultra Kamehameha *Super Kamehameha *Full Force Flash *Final Kamehameha Gallery VegitoSuperSaiyanNV.png Super Saiyan 3 Vegito Jr..jpeg Broly SSJ5 Wallpaper qsso1.jpg|Vaku SSJ5. Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Character Category:Pages Added By CertainlyNot1218 Category:Saiyans Category:Saiyan Category:Super Saiyan Category:Saiyan Hybrid Category:Human Category:Humans